Generally, in order to respond to connection requests occurring at random from a mobile station, a network administrator constantly maintains and operates a macro-cell radio base station providing a public communication service.
The network administrator normally decides a macro-cell radio base station continuously under management of a radio network controller when installation. However, in a situation in which traffic is concentrated in a specific radio network controller, the network administrator changes macro-cell radio base stations under management of the radio network controller to distribute the traffic to be processed by the radio network controller.
For example, the network administrator changes the macro-cell radio base stations under management of the radio network controller as follows.
(1) The network administrator searches for a radio network controller that manages a neighboring radio base station of the macro-cell radio base station. If a plurality of such radio network controllers exist, the traffic amount of each of the radio network controllers is evaluated to determine which radio network controller to manage the macro-cell radio base station.
(2) The network administrator directly and manually reflects in configuration data various parameters of the macro-cell radio base station and the radio network controller to be changed (including address information of the macro-cell radio base station or the radio network controller) , and sets the configuration data to the macro-cell radio base station.
(3) The network administrator performs a reset operation on the macro-cell radio base station to be changed, and reconnects the macro-cell radio base station to the radio network controller of the new connection destination.